


在？我是你的虚拟男友

by MooseJing



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 柴哈, 甜奶
Genre: M/M, 校园爱情, 笨蛋情侣, 虚拟男友, 误会
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23311240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooseJing/pseuds/MooseJing
Summary: 然而刘昊然同学想不到的是，人生就像一场戏，因为有缘才相遇；狗血和意外也许会迟到，却从来不会缺席。
Relationships: 刘昊然/张若昀
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 心血来潮产物，灵感来源于朋友发的“虚拟男友”营业沙雕对话......然后就感觉这也太适合甜奶了吧！大概是一个互相掰弯的故事///  
> (纯甜饼初尝试，文风诡异，虽然我本意不想在这篇开车，但，谁知道呢？（望天

01

刘昊然，男，国内某大学在读工科生，校篮球队队长，女生们的梦中情草。

如此优秀的他，在一个寂寥的夜晚，叹着第一百零八口气，趴在电脑前发愁买不起一双aj34球鞋。

“再叹气就把你顺着窗户根儿扔出切！”

他的舍友发出温柔关怀。

还没来得急回嘴，下一秒，恍恍惚惚的刘昊然桌上忽然被什么东西轰炸，吓他一跳。

一看，发现是块士力架巧克力。

哼，这还差不多。

刘昊然咬着巧克力，不叹气了，改为只盯着屏幕上四位数的价格久久出神，目光在漂亮鞋子与“马上购买”键间兜兜转转，最终深深陷入沉思。

啊，想入。

钱是个好东西，可惜我没有。

——得赶紧想办法赚点外快。

于是乎，迅速制定解决方案，执行力强劲的他，决定在二十一世纪最富有生命力且充满无限可能的互联网领域，以万物互联的创新思路寻求属于新一代青年人自己的致富道路。

——兼职做虚拟男友。

一天五块，包周30，包月130。VIP价格优惠，免费赠送半小时。

谢绝议价哦亲。

成本低来钱快无风险，嘿我可真是个机灵鬼。

然而此时刘昊然同学想不到的是，人生就像一场戏，因为有缘才相遇；狗血与意外也许会迟到，却从来不会缺席。

02

这座城市接连下了两日毛毛雨，今天能碰上风和日丽的好天气实属难得。

顶着大太阳打球回来的刘昊然推开宿舍门，随手抹了把脖子上的汗，一抬眼，发现自己好舍友的床上有团不明物体。

再走近一看，这不明物体怕不就是他舍友本人？

“若昀？”

刘昊然试探地伸手戳戳那团被子，不知道把自己裹在里面的人究竟青天白日的在干嘛。

不热吗？

中暑咋办呐？

我可能背不动啊？

还没容得他细想，紧接着，更令人匪夷所思的事情发生了！

只听被子里传来一阵诡异的声响……简直引人浮想联翩……

盒盒盒盒盒盒盒盒！

刘昊然闭眼，任凭这闷在被子里都还能久久回荡的失真笑声在他左耳右耳间循环往复。等魔音逐渐消停，他歪头，用手去拍拍耳朵，又抖出几个落网之“盒”。

做了会儿思想斗争，预想了无数个不让播的画面，他，五好青年预备党员，终于决定出手把裹在里面的张若昀给扒拉出来。

若昀，饱暖才思淫欲，可咱午饭还没吃呢，你别怪我。

显然刘昊然同学的行动力，在掀自己舍友被子方面也很有体现。

只见张若昀被突然揪出来时还愣了两秒，他用嘴巴喘着气（憋的），脸颊红扑扑（热的），眼角含泪（笑的），接着就一边打开刘昊然的手一边迅速想要把手机塞到枕头下面。

刘昊然眉头一皱，发现事情并不简单。

“你看什么呢？”

“你猜啊。”

“爱情动作片？”

“我呸！“

见张若昀抵赖，刘昊然便以迅雷不及掩耳之势成功抢走了对方的手机。

还露出一副“哈，被我抓包了吧”的神情。

可是，他似乎忽略了：一位血气方刚的精神小伙如果看小黄片能笑成这样儿，那该是怎样一朵奇葩盛开在人间。

刘昊然这边灵巧躲开伸手要夺的张若昀跳出老远，晃晃手里的“罪证”得意地笑，露出颗尖尖虎牙。

气氛愈发紧张起来，在张若昀惊慌的注视中，他定睛一瞧——

刚换膜的全面屏手机依旧定格在视频停止播放的那一秒。在清晰的画面中，没有什么老师，没有充满暧昧气氛的房间，没有小树林儿，更没有人与生命的大和谐......

啥也没有。

有的只是和蔼可亲的独立团团长，正一边拿手指他，一边在夸——

“你他娘的可真是个天才！”

？？？

03

“你看李云龙鬼畜视频藏被子里干嘛！？”

刘昊然愤怒了。他认为自己的情感受到了欺骗。

“我闲的没事干不行吗？就想躲在被子里！”

张若昀却也理直气壮，冲他瞪眼。

刘昊然见对面人这态度，心说，好气啊，道理全让他给讲了！吵架说不过，那就只有上手了。

遂也不再留情面，猛扑上来。

于是，场面竟然喜闻乐见地迅速演化为柴哈互咬，俗话说得好，狗咬狗，一嘴毛；刘昊然咬张若昀……不是，刘昊然和张若昀打架，代别人写情书——不是真心。

本来也就是日常闹着玩，自然扑腾不起多大水花。结局定格在两人互扯着衣服贴得老近，仿佛下一秒就能来个吻面礼。

“一边儿去，热死了。“

还是张若昀先反应，他出了一身汗，喘两下，推开刘昊然坐回床上拿起本杂志扇风。

大夏天躲被窝也没见你热，怎么跟我扭吧两下就嫌热……刘昊然腹诽。

“唉不是，”可能张若昀才回过神儿，确觉此事滑稽的可以，“我本来没看鬼畜视频来着。“

“你果然就是在看小黄片！”刘昊然眼神一亮。

张若昀无语：“我是看见一条微博，什么……什么虚拟男友？”

“然后就又顺着那一条看见个假扮李云龙当虚拟男友的，差点没把我笑死，”张若昀说着笑成一团，歪倒在被子上上气不接下气，“哎我给你说，扮的可像了，我都想给他打钱了。“

刘昊然听了这话，重点却不在“李云龙作男友张若昀还想打钱”上，而是神游到了自己的雄图霸业。

虽然项目还未开启，但胸有成竹的刘昊然已经预见到了此事光明的未来。

坚定不移信奉唯物主义思想“实践出真知”的他，灵光一闪，心生一计，脑门顶上的小灯泡“啪”就亮了。

他暗戳戳靠过来，问：“若昀啊，你说这行，能挣钱吗？”

“啥？哪行？“张若昀的心思还沉浸在“把老子的意大利炮拿出来“的铁骨铮铮中不能自拔。

“就，虚拟男友啊。”

“能挣！怎么不能挣！”可不是呗，连李云龙都有人包。

盒盒盒盒盒盒盒盒！

但凡是个智商在线的，就能看出来这俩人不在同一个频道。

而平时挺灵光，不知怎么就脑子瓦特了的刘昊然却满意地点头，更加笃定自己内心的想法，跃跃欲试。

可是？刷微博又为什么要躲在被子里？

这一点微不足道的细枝末节，满脑子“干大事”的刘昊然显然已经不在乎了。

04

打也打了闹也闹了，他们决定去食堂吃午饭，结果就这么点路，还碰见不少刘昊然的小迷妹。

“啧啧，学长人气火爆啊。”张若昀竖起大拇指。

“那是，哪天你看见我场上英姿，保你也分分钟变成迷妹，”小刘同学拍拍胸脯，狡黠笑笑，又说，“身边就有这么一个大帅哥，也没见你多珍惜。”

“唉——某人真是身在福中不知福。”

闻言张若昀狠狠给刘昊然一下子，见人溜了便追着打。

你哥我现在就让你见识见识，什么叫是福不是祸，是祸躲不过！

05

两个幼稚鬼追逐战式奔赴食堂的结果就是：饥饿指数大幅提升了！

张若昀那边狼吞虎咽，刘昊然却好像不饿。

餐桌上玩手机，当代大学生标配。而我就不一样了，划拉着屏幕的刘昊然无不得意地想。

——你们在玩，我却在创业。

他趁这个空档新建了小号，还精心做了文字图片给自己打广告，等零零碎碎弄完所有，又确保没半点信息能够联系上他本人后才满意。

亲自做才知道营业这种东西还真是有点麻烦，又这又那的。

不过三百六十行，行行出状元，他刘昊然就要立志做个状元男友！

张若昀叼着根儿面条，抬头，盯着自己舍友一脸莫测的傻笑，心里有很多问号。

“哎，你面沱了。”

张若昀好心提醒。

“富婆？哪有富婆？”

刘昊然一脸懵逼。

“……”

好朋友是弱智怎么办？传染吗？急，在线等。

06

是夜，月明星稀，夏夜晚风带来丝丝清凉。宿舍熄灯时间已过，不妨睡个好觉准备迎来新的美好一天。

即将入睡的张若昀也是这么打算的。他打个哈欠，定好闹钟，准备阖眼进入梦乡之际却收到一条微信好友申请。

陌生人头像是只狗，用户名叫旺柴。

......这谁？

看样子倒不像卖盘的。

虽然隐约觉得这人有点儿不靠谱，但是爱狗心理作祟，张若昀考虑几秒钟还是大方通过了申请。

随后几乎是立刻，他就收到了来自对方的第一条消息：

【你好！我是你朋友给你点的虚拟男友，刘源。】

名字挺好听。

哎？好像哪里不对？


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 下面请欣赏刘昊然同学带来表演：我醋我自己

07

张若昀丈二和尚摸不着头脑。

【加错人了？】

【要加的就是你，我们的工作是很严谨的。】

张若昀点进对方朋友圈，发现里面贫瘠的好像这人没有朋友也更没有生活。

光秃秃的时间线，仅有的一张图片还是打广告——

虚拟男友在线营业，一天5r，包周30r，包月130r。VIP价格优惠，免费赠送半小时。

（谢绝议价哦亲。

“......”

这种客服淘宝体是怎么回事儿……这人真在认真营业吗？

等他页面切回来，对方已经又发了好几条消息。

【你朋友已经把钱付了，所以现在我随时都能开展服务。】

【选择男朋友的标准是什么呢？为了最佳体验效果，必须全部告诉我才行。】

【柴犬微笑.gif】

【还有，只要在合理范围内无论什么要求都可以提。】

【啊，摘月亮不行。】

【有我这个太阳了，你还要什么月亮？】

【叉腰.jpg】

【接下来的一周就让我来陪你吧。】

读到这儿，张若昀的脊背被一阵恶寒陡然侵袭，小风吹得突然就不舒服了，被窝它突然就不暖和了。

【你真不是猴子请来的逗比吗......？】

【还有啊，不是虚拟男友吗，头像为什么是只柴犬？】

【我怎么看人家别人的都是帅哥来着。】 

对面沉默一会儿，回复：

【这不可爱？你不喜欢我可以换别的……】

张若昀突然有点于心不忍，不知道是真心疼这“旺柴”，还是对他青涩菜鸡的营业能力感到万分感慨。

他叹口气，知心大哥哥一般好言劝解：

【大兄弟，我是男的。你是不是被人耍了？】

【是谁你告诉我啊，我帮你收拾他，保证他第二天下不来床。】

等待半天没有新消息，这回对面好像彻底沉默了。

大概是被自己的温柔体贴感化了吧……张若昀陷入自我陶醉。

房间另一张床上，刘昊然把自己闷在毯子里，脸通红。但似乎跟白天张若昀的情况又有不同。

因为他不是热的，他是有点儿晕车。

08

今天是刘昊然假扮张若昀男友的第三天。

这三天他坚持给对方道早晚安、日常心情慰问、关心饮食三餐（虽然每次吃饭他就在张若昀对面）……等等等等。

总而言之，坚守着作为一位优秀男友的基本准则。

但情话只讲过一次，因为对方扬言“要是再让我隔着屏幕就能闻见土味儿咱就相忘于江湖”。

切，难伺候......

不过，他，刘昊然，比钢筋还要笔直的直男，为了提升业务能力迎娶心爱的球鞋，千难万险，也拼了。

虚拟男友这行又没有职业培训，想成功唯有自力更生。

唉——看什么，这是什么表情？创业的艰苦你们到底懂不懂？

09

日子一天天过，张若昀掰掰手指头，发现自己竟然已经跟“旺柴”，哦不，刘源，聊了三天了。

不过这好像也不需要掰手指数……他本来以为要比三天久得多来着。

刘源这个名字听起来挺文雅，不过肯定是假名，张若昀猜想。

谁知道是不是从那种“2020年最酷炫男生网名”榜单里挑的。

然而他俩聊天的画风却不关文雅什么事儿，完全是反其道而行之，且一路疾驰，没有最沙雕只有更沙雕，偶尔还开车。（虽然每次最先踩油门的十有八九都是他自己）

差点忘了，土味情话更是不得不提的高光时刻。

事情起因于某天他被A4纸划伤了手指，又顺嘴把这事儿告诉了他那个倒霉“男朋友”：

【上午的时候不小心手上被划了道口子。】

【啊？那我也赶紧在手上划一道。】

【为什么？】

【因为这样我们就是两口子啦！】

【？？？】

谁家谈恋爱谈成这样也是绝了。这人得亏遇见的是自己，要是别的客户不得分分钟被解雇。

张若昀心里明白，尤其从他自己的立场观之，这种网聊行为其实不仅消磨了大把时间，且十分无意义。换句话来说，就像跟机器人交友......你去趟游乐场拉着AI垃圾桶也能聊上半小时。

还不花钱。

不过旺柴的优势在于不会惹你生气。

毕竟，会说话的垃圾桶放荡不羁爱自由，从来不会倾心任何人，一言不合还能跟你吵吵起来。

别问他是怎么知道的。

唉，可就算没有女朋友，他张若昀也不致于沦落至此啊！这虚拟男友到底是哪位热心人士给他点的？

张若昀第一时间想到的就是刘昊然。

这种事儿就他干的出来。

不过跟这位“刘源”，他总有种一见如故之感，况且当这点体现在陌生人身上，就更难能可贵。

虽然荒唐，但平时多一个可以聊天说话的人，其实也挺好的……因为有时候陌生人更容易成为你的倾诉对象。

10

今天上午有节公共课，可刘昊然早晨爬起来就感到一阵难受，也没去吃早饭，让张若昀先过去帮他占个座。

张若昀早早到教室挑了座位，帮刘昊然拿出书和文具，并将对方课本翻到今天要学的内容后再在书缝里放上一支蓝色中性笔。

然后打开微信，给刘源发消息——

【早啊。】

等了一会儿没收到回复，张若昀把手机放起来。

没过多久教室就已经开始热闹了，而离正式上课只剩下五分钟刘昊然才来。

他看见桌上替自己摆好的东西，心里漾起些小得意。

张若昀看他坐下，扬扬下巴示意前面的多媒体：“快写吧，还是那一套。”

这门课的老师酷爱让学生做纸质笔记，上课也没什么内容，就是听他简单讲两句或者直接全程看视频，然后整理ppt上的重点。

这位置靠窗，清晨的阳光洒进来，把教室染成明亮的淡金色。

张若昀已经抄了不少，洋洋洒洒，一眼看过去像好多小鸡爪印。

刘昊然觉得很可爱。

张若昀似乎察觉到某人没有在好好学习，扭过头，正好撞进刘昊然的眼睛。

周围的一切都浸润在透亮的金黄色光芒里，包括刘昊然圆圆的眼睛也落入碎光，瞳色在光影下是清澈的浅褐。

张若昀忽然有些发怔，眼神像被吸住一样移不开，忘了本来想说的话。

靠得那么近……那眼睛里面是他自己的影子吗？

咚咚咚咚。

惨了，众所周知，人类肉耳只能听得见自己心跳。

喉结滚动一下，张若昀感到不太妙，刚想说什么，这时刘昊然却十分夸张地哎呦一声，捂住肚子。

“胃疼……”

可还没等张若昀开口，刘昊然左边的空位坐下一个女生，语气关切：“哎，这不是我们昊然吗？“

刘昊然愣了一下，转过去看向突然冒出来的女孩子，他认识——球队死忠粉，每次联赛都必定出现，重要比赛还会张罗着给他们友情赞助矿泉水和运动饮料。

一来二去，大家就都认识了，而好巧不巧，这节公共课他们两个专业又是合堂。

“没事吧，去医务室吗？”

“是你啊，”他礼貌笑笑，“我没事儿，这点小疼算什么啊，打球的时候什么伤没受过，谢啦。”

女生还在跟刘昊然说着什么，但张若昀没再去听。他默默扭回头，又抄了两行，发现错字率提升了一个Level。

在抬头看多媒体时他总忍不住用余光偷偷去瞟，从这个角度，能看见的只有刘昊然转过去的后脑勺和女生的脸。

他发觉，这姑娘长得很好看。

尤其是当他们不知道说了些什么笑起来的时候。

也许是因为平时住在一起，低头不见抬头见的舍友关系，让他忘了刘昊然有多么受欢迎。

是初恋情人脸。大家都是这么说的。

张若昀想到这儿，脑海里不禁浮现对方开心的模样、生气的模样、难过的模样、认真的模样……

啃苹果的刘昊然、打游戏输了狂揍抱枕的刘昊然、跟他开玩笑露出虎牙的刘昊然、讲梦话的刘昊然，还有早上赖床抱着被子起不来的刘昊然……

最后的最后，画面定格在那个微笑着看他的刘昊然。

越是靠近太阳越是会忘记太阳的模样，原来自己真有点身在福中不知福。

有什么东西悄悄浮出水面，安安静静，无甚波澜，只是在心上荡出涟漪，一圈圈漾开。

又犹如一只小纸船，摇摇晃晃终于抵靠他的岸边，虽然过程缓慢，但结局很美。

他弯腰将纸船捡起，天地在那刻染成世界上最浪漫的颜色，忽然就什么都明朗了。

张若昀抄完最后一点笔记，深吸一口气，活动活动手指看了会儿窗外。

绿树蓝天，色彩高饱和的夏天总是鲜活明艳，而阴凉角落处，光影婆娑，不知又藏有多少暗生的情愫与悸动。

摁亮手机屏——刘源那边还没回消息。

可他有好多话想说。

11

此时此刻，刘昊然很不爽，非常不爽。

因为他发现张若昀抄完笔记后剩下的一整节课都抱着手机发信息。

一、整、节、课！

自己就在旁边坐着，他在那跟谁聊天呢？这么专心投入，手指打字就没停过，这像话吗？

不理人就算了，连个眼神也不给；眼神不给就算了，居然还悄悄坐远！

没错，你以为的不露痕迹，在我眼里全是刻意。

刘昊然越想越委屈。

我是那种会偷看朋友消息的人吗？再说了，好不容易才生一次病，我还是病号呢，居然都不关心一下......

张若昀，你没有心。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 瞎吃飞醋不可取

11

【在吗？】

【想给你说个事儿。】

【害，不是什么大事.......】

【就，我感觉，有喜欢的人了。】

【你能不能帮我参谋参谋啊？】

【哈哈哈虽然说咱们也就是金钱利益关系】

【熊猫头.jpg】

【我一直把你当好朋友来着。】

【好像从来没有这样喜欢过一个人，说起来还挺不好意思……】

【唉……你说我要不要告白？可是又怕被拒绝的话连朋友都没得做啦。】

……

【看到就回我一下呗。】

【别人我都不敢说，能聊的只有你了。】

12

小刘同学今天的笔记抄得格外慢呢。

由于这节公共课极其不严肃的课堂氛围，周围人更是干什么的都有。刘昊然恶狠狠地扣上笔盖，掏出手机想看眼时间，然后发现屏幕被弹窗刷满了，且都来自某张姓男子——

【嘛呢，这么久都不回我。】

【你不是我的虚拟男友吗？】

【 [图片] 】

【喂喂喂？】

【有人在家吗？】

？？？

张若昀？

晾着我在一边儿去跟不认识的人网聊？ 

先不说人家不回你你还一个劲儿发什么消息，这撒娇的语气又是什么鬼？

跟我你都没这样说过话！

“男友”前面还有俩字“虚拟”呢，别这么真情实感好不好？

可是可是，这人，他好像，就是我啊？

……

那也不行！这就是有了男朋友忘了好哥们儿的典型案例！

重色轻友！

刘昊然心中一股莫名其妙的怨气地冲天而起，如果这怨气有实形，怕不是能把房顶掀翻。

蒙在鼓里的张若昀揉揉鼻子忽然打个喷嚏。

旁边那个女生并没察觉到刘昊然的心态变化，还在叽叽喳喳个不停。不过很显然，小刘同学已经完全没有在听了。

张若昀，今天不狠狠收拾你，小爷的姓就倒过来写！

——

“若昀……”

刘昊然趴桌，下巴垫在手臂上，撅起嘴可怜巴巴地眨眼。

“嗯？”

张若昀稳如泰山，岿然不动。

“若昀——”

这一声喊的可谓糖分十足，只见被拉长语调叫大名的小张同学表情有了一丝松动，虽依然没啥动作，但他看过来的眼神却骗不了人。

里面分明写满了：可爱，想rua。

“干嘛？”

敌人已经动摇了，刘昊然，再加把劲啊！

“若昀若昀若昀——”

“……”

张若昀咳嗽一声，伸出手轻轻拍拍刘昊然狗头以示安抚。而后似乎觉得手感甚佳，留连一会儿，又忍不住多揉了揉。

“难受？趴会儿吧，你睡，我下课喊你。”

“睡不着啊。”

“那怎么办？”

“我怎么感觉我不是胃疼，是有点发烧……”刘昊然深情演绎绝活：睁眼说瞎话。

张若昀却眉头一皱，深信不疑，拿手掌心往对方额头上贴，再试试自己的，再贴，再试。

“好像不热啊？”

废话！压根儿就没这病啊。

“这样吧，睡不着也趴会儿，笔记还剩多少？哥帮你写。”

刘昊然见好就收，继续装乖。

“嗯……若昀最好了。”

小刘同志嗲精上身，一套操作下来猛如虎，舒服了，闭眼把脸埋进手臂里偷笑，感受着张若昀重新帮他拨顺头毛的手指，身后的尾巴不停在摇。

如果开心有实体，那现在这屋子里也再待不下什么人，因为全让蜜糖给盛满，太腻歪。

我还不知道你？刘昊然无不得意地想。

柴犬粘人式卖萌在张若昀那儿，从来都百试百灵。

13

原来故事情节是这样。

边上的女生张着嘴，傻了。

我是不是撞破了什么不得了的事情，窥探了什么鲜为人知的秘密……？

眼见右边儿那俩人的粉红花花还在不要钱似的一朵一朵往外蹦，旁若无人地在无辜受害者面前顺时针转完逆时针转，再加之自带柔光的梦幻效果，简直不要太晃眼。

瞎了......把狗骗进来杀，这都没人管？这都没人管？？

我应该在车底，我不应该在车里。

对不起，打扰了！

追什么篮球小王子？嗑年下小奶狗它不香吗？？

14

人群渐渐越发骚动，到了下课点大家纷纷作鸟兽散。

下午没课，张若昀伸个懒腰，盘算着回宿舍补觉。

刘昊然球队有训练，作为队长必须要去操场一趟。

但他不想去。

今天天气依然晴朗，刘昊然却头顶一朵黑压压的小乌云。

他心不在焉地走着，踢开颗石子，盯着那石子咕噜咕噜滚出好远，心里的醋瓶子也跟着倒了七七八八。

张若昀这货背着我在网上找男朋友，还聊得火热，根本没把我放在眼里......

讽刺的是，那人还是他小号。

不过就算是小号也不行！刘昊然忽然明白过来点什么，激动地想：张若昀又不知道这里头怎么回事儿，由此可证，随便来个张三李四找他聊天，同样也可能发生点什么！

现在网骗这么多，身边就有一个都看不出来，这么大人了基本防范意识都没有，傻乎乎一撩就跑，怎么可以？

作为张若昀的好舍友兼好兄弟，刘昊然忽然觉得自己重任在肩。

沉甸甸的使命感压在心头，某人也为自己莫名其妙的吃醋找到了正当理由。

——若昀这么单纯，我有责任保护好他！

可问题又来了，他到底要不要掉马？

头脑风暴在小刘混沌的脑袋里刮了又刮，徒留一地狼藉，最后也没刮出个所以然。

他立于人生的岔道口，纠结到底要不要告诉张若昀，“刘源”的皮下其实就是刘昊然本人。

得知事情真相的张若昀会不会给他一个体面的死法？

未必……

生活不易，昊然叹气。实在没心情，打什么球啊，他和球谁打谁都不好说。

还不如赶回去跟若昀一起睡觉……

不是，哎……要我说什么好。

我就是困了、乏了、想念被窝了。

15

刘昊然一路晃荡，都到宿舍楼下面才想起来没跟队里人请个假说一声。他点开微信，小号还没退，张若昀头像旁边的红色圆点十分显眼。

还是先看看若昀说了啥吧——

......

？？？

！！！

短短几秒钟读完海量信息的刘昊然开始瞳孔地震。

张若昀真背着自己谈恋爱了？！

还是个“他”。

哪个孙子敢跟小爷我抢人？！

16

很明显，刘昊然同学没意识到自己犯的错误——

张若昀虽然还不是他的人，但“孙子”真的就是他自己。

17

小张在被窝里美美补觉，殊不知，正有枚“炮弹”飞速袭来，而目标就是张若昀本昀。

可怜的宿舍门“哐当”一声被推开，刘昊然进来不干别的，直奔自己舍友而去。

张若昀躺在床上正迷糊，还没怎么睡着，舒舒服服缩在毯子里的一小团，非常方便某人两手撑床直接把他罩在身下。

床板一阵震动，察觉到什么的张若昀皱眉，眯缝着眼睛不知道发生了什么。

天怎么黑了？

地震了？！

正当他慌忙想起身跑路，却被一个声音喝住。

“别动！”

只见刘昊然阴着脸，满是不悦，从没见过他这样的张若昀被吓得一哆嗦，眨巴两下眼睛，真的不敢动了。

“你是不是有什么事瞒着我？

“我……”

张若昀下意识舔舔嘴唇，还是一副状况外，他张张嘴想说话，又不知道该说什么好。

可这副样子落在刘昊然眼里就变了味道，那些莫名其妙的混乱情绪，什么难过啊，委屈啊，不甘心啊，全都给揉到一起，最后脑袋里只冒出“张若昀真的不要他了”这么个奇奇怪怪的结论。

他以后会跟别人谈恋爱，和不是他的人一块吃饭，只陪那个人学习、打游戏、看电影；甚至张若昀还可能搬出去住，和他不认识的人睡觉，窝在别人怀里跟别人接吻…

靠，光是想想就要疯了。

张若昀只能是我的，这些事情只能跟我做！

哎？

“昊然……？”

张若昀感觉躺在那儿一动不敢动的自己像个笨蛋。刘昊然不知道在想些什么，黑着脸表情变了又变，他撑起身向后靠在床头，默默分析现在到底是个什么情况。

难道，我喜欢刘昊然这事露陷儿了？

不能吧……天地良心，我自己也才刚知道啊……

但谦虚使人进步，心虚使人发怵。小张同学俨然已经认准一个“事实”——刘昊然知道自己喜欢他，且为此很愤怒。

坦白从宽，抗拒从严。

认怂的张若昀小声开口：“对不起……我不该瞒着。但喜欢上谁……真不是自己能控制的啊。

“发现的时候已经来不及了，完全没法回头了。”

张若昀低着脑袋深情告白，连耳尖都红红的；而刘昊然听了血压一路飙升，太阳穴突突直跳，显然有另一番解读。

靠在床头的人见好久没动静，偷偷抬眼去看，正好对上刘昊然凶狠的目光——柴犬变成个狼崽子。

“唔——！”

还没来得急害怕，下一秒就被狠狠吻住。

现在这他妈又是什么情况？？？？

刘昊然显然不太会接吻，只会用唇和牙齿又磨又咬，狠狠宣泄着无处释放的不满与愤怒。

发懵的张若昀紧闭着双眼，睫毛颤抖，本来只是被压在墙上挨亲，不一会儿就开始疯狂回应，颤巍巍张开唇瓣引导对方舌头进来。

两个男孩在宿舍里挤在一张床上吻得昏天暗地。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 开车边缘试探


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 实在没刹住车.....下次，下次一定……（擦汗

18

两人双唇缓慢分开，鼻尖挨蹭着鼻尖。

唇瓣柔嫩的皮肤显然不受理智支配，对热吻仍意犹未尽，后撤也粘连。

都怪汗湿燥热的夏天，连空气都潮闷地让人喘不过气。

操，我他妈强吻了我舍友——刘昊然意识回炉后脑袋里蹦出这句话，大写加粗。

男孩肉眼可见的怂了，他尴尬地摸摸耳朵，抬头却发现张若昀泛着水光的眼睛竟然红了一圈，正直勾勾盯着自己。

刘昊然心脏猛坠，瞬时手足无措，想补救却根本不知道该说些什么，恨不得现在流星撞地球，往地上砸条缝让他往里钻。

怎么也说不过去，我这……太欺负人了……

若昀都哭了……

刘昊然本来大半个身子压在张若昀身上，现在却不敢迎对方的眼神，只好向下看着那人白T发皱的圆领，打算默默退后先撤出安全距离。

“刘昊然。”

还没等撤，三个字就吐息在他脸上。

张若昀突然按住他撑在床上的手腕，把他扑倒在床。还没等缓过神，发现的时候两人的唇瓣已经不知怎得又重新贴到一起去了。

去他妈的。

刘昊然干脆仰起脖子痛快接受对方的热情，像亲了这回没下回似的。他两手顺着起伏腰线向下伸进他舍友的裤子，用掌心在后腰摩挲两下，忽然使劲抓着屁股把人往下按。

张若昀正手肘撑床抱着刘昊然的脑袋，肩胛猛然拱起，哆嗦着发出一声他从没听过的，拔高了的尖叫。

挨这么近，对某人的刺激简直不亚于核弹级别。

于是刘昊然像按了什么开关似的开始不断向上顶胯，揉按张若昀屁股的手也一刻没停，两个男孩半勃的下半身隔着裤子紧贴着来回磨蹭，没一会儿就硬得不像话。

不知道是谁先着急动的手，把彼此的阴茎从内裤里解放出来，用手包在一起套弄。没了布料阻隔带来的刺激翻了倍，两颗心脏砰砰跳动如擂鼓。

还是张若昀首先招架不住，肾上腺素和多巴胺将他脑子搅得一团乱，他胡乱喘息着再没力气支撑，两只膝盖止不住地往边儿上滑，低低叫了声“昊然”就彻底趴在了对方身上。

刘昊然听到张若昀喊自己像打了鸡血，抱住没骨头似的人一翻身把对方反压住，张若昀懵懵地任由摆布，头发丝垂在汗湿的前额，他微张的嘴唇红肿，打着唇洞的一侧还破了点皮。

这是我咬的，刘昊然想。

只要在若昀身上留下印子，他就不能再去找别人了。

于是刘昊然捏着人双颊又吻下去，恶劣地用舌头搅着口腔不让张若昀把嘴巴闭上，同时另一只手开始快速撸动对方滚烫的性器，拇指碾压敏感的马眼。

张若昀一挺腰几乎是立刻射了出来，无法闭紧嘴巴只能呜呜咽咽地被勾着舌头呻吟出声，痉挛两下眼神彻底迷糊了。

刘昊然也快到了，他手上还沾着张若昀射出来的精液，跪坐起身喘着气全部射在张若昀小腹上。剧烈的高潮让男孩也有点眼花，趴下去把脸往张若昀肩颈一埋，抱住人不撒手了。

热意蒸腾是裹挟着情欲的烈火，烟花炸开，爱意泛滥。

19

“起来，你好重……”

不知瘫了多久，慢慢恢复过来的张若昀拿手去推他肩上的脑袋，只是这个力道，说是抚摸也不足为过。

“嗯……再趴会儿。”

“刘昊然！”

没反应。

张若昀无奈，只好也陪着躺在那儿愣神。

他估计现在时间也许是五六点钟，天色已变暗且染红，云的轨迹行动缓慢，可一会儿不注意这一团就“此云非彼云”了。

为什么是一团云而不是一朵云？

因为张若昀突然很想喝西红柿汤，而这云丝丝缕缕，好像被打散的蛋花。

等数到第六只鸟儿从窗前飞过，他眨眨眼，轻飘飘地问——

“刘昊然，那虚拟男友是不是你假扮的？”

20

“被发现了啊。”

对方声音闷闷的，热气呼在脖颈的皮肤上让张若昀感觉有些痒，又伸手去推，可这次刘昊然自己主动抬起头来，眼睛亮亮的，冲他一笑：“虽然男友是假扮，但爱你的心意从来不是虚拟。”

“无论是刘源还是刘昊然，喜欢的人永远是张若昀。”

“土死了你……”张若昀偏过头嫌弃道，但脸颊明显染上了可疑的红晕，“咱们还是相忘于江湖吧。”

“别啊！”刘昊然一骨碌爬起来，“你不能毁约！这虚拟男友说好了有一周期限，时间还没到呢！”

张若昀反问：“那过了这周你就不是我男朋友了？”

“我告诉你张若昀，不光下周，就是下下周，下下下周，下下下下周，我刘昊然都是你男朋友！”男孩说着说着神情严肃起来，一本正经道，“你不准去找别人，这太不公平了，告诉我你喜欢的是谁，我要跟他挑战！”

还挑战呢？张若昀噗嗤乐了，慢条斯理地回答：“我现在不告诉你，但你之后会知道的。”

“我现在只能说，我喜欢的人积极又乐观，好像有用不完的能量，而且能给别人也带来无限力量，他就像太阳那么耀眼，闪亮却不尖锐；可他有时却又会犯傻，不过在我看来这让他更真实。”

“靠……你这评价有点虚高了吧？”刘昊然气馁，“现实里哪有这么好的人啊。“

张若昀没有笑，认真地看着他，说：“在我心里，他无人可比。”

21

睡不着。

刘昊然同学辗转反侧，想不通身边到底有谁如此优秀，能让张若昀这么夸……

气死了，难道就这么认输吗？感觉若昀真的好喜欢那个人啊，光是提起的时候神情都那么温柔……要是我能早点明白自己的心意就好了，好不甘心。

“刘昊然，几点了？要是再让我听见你出一点响动，我保证让你原地升天信不信？”

怒从心中起，恶向胆边生，本来就憋屈的刘昊然故意使劲摇了好几下床，结果没等来某人的谩骂，枕头旁边放着的手机却弹出条消息，他打开来看，发现是新的好友申请——

头像是哈士奇，用户名叫“张若的”。

“......”

喂，这也太明显了吧。

刘昊然通过申请，打开对话框刚准备嘲笑对方几句，对面却抢先发来了消息：

【你好！我是你朋友点的虚拟男友，张若的。】

刘昊然无语，这都是小爷玩剩的好吗？他心里翻个白眼，回复道：

【你想干嘛？薛定谔的朋友？】

对面回复：

【其实你朋友点我不为别的，就只是想让我帮忙转达一句话。】

【张若昀喜欢的那个人，叫刘昊然。】

【一直是刘昊然。】

【只会是刘昊然。】

【好了，使命完成，你可以删我了。】

沉默三秒，脸爆红的小刘同学扔下手机发出咆哮——

“张若昀！！！你个感情骗子！！！”

END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢读到这儿的你 ♥  
> 不满意，可能会重修吧（甜文好难（趴


End file.
